


Two Men Walk Into a Bar

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Disabled Character, Comment Fic, Disabled Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: They come looking for her.Prompt: Pamela, cocktails.





	Two Men Walk Into a Bar

They come back for her on a Tuesday. They stop in the bar just down the street from her place and find her, sunglasses on inside and a mojito between her palms.

Dean comes up behind her and taps her on the left shoulder. ”We were looking for you,” he says.

”I know. What did you think I needed this drink for?”

”You want somethin’ harder? I’m buyin’.”

”Hell, yes.”

”Whiskey,” they say together, and Dean laughs, gruff and darker than she remembers.

You owe me more than a drink, she thinks, but she doesn’t say it, because no one can put her eyes back in her head, not even God himself, and she stopped believing in Him about the time she figured that one out.

”Look, Pam,” Grumpy starts up, earnest but with something dark under his words, something she does not want to know about, but she probably will before the evening’s out, before the hour’s out now that he’s talking to her. ”We wondered if there was anything we could do. I know we can’t--”

”That’s right. You can’t, bucko. Don’t ask.”

”Well, we just,” he starts, and she aims her whiskey for his face. Doesn’t miss his eyes by much. The second sight is good for something.

”Don’t ask.” She turns to Dean, then, smiles her brightest smile and says, syrupy-sweet, ”You owe me another.”

Dean doesn’t laugh or smile. She feels him nod in her general direction and say in that same gruff voice, ”Fair enough.”


End file.
